Prologue
name is Shane. My last name's unimportant and should be kept a secret in these times, anyway. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about. Err, let me explain from the beginning. The location is the Plumbers' base on Mt. Rushmore, not even three weeks ago. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, in the knight's armor he donned as he had begun to wield the Sword of Ascalon, stands at the ledge on one of the heads with the fallen villain Vilgax of the Chimera Sui Generis and Conqueror of 10 Worlds. To his side are his girlfriend Julie Yamamoto, his cousin Gwendolyn Tennyson, and his best friend Kevin Ethan Levin. He stands before Vilgax and listens to all the temptation Vilgax throws out to Ben, the temptation to make the universe perfect pure using the almighty power of Diagon and Ascalon. Ben is pulled back by his friends multiple times, but somehow the villain Vilgax presents a more interesting case. Vilgax: Imagine it, Ben Tennyson; imagine a universe where everything is of your craft. Barely any thought has to go into this, but as you make your decision, everything falls in line. Gwen: Ben, don't do this. Ben: I...I could take care of every single villain in existence. I can save all the people who were made Esoterica by Diagon... Vilgax: And all it'll take is the use of that lacking little human mind of yours. Kevin: Ben, he's insulting you! Ben: But he has a good idea... Vilgax: Yes, I always do. Julie: Ben, no! Ben: Julie, you have to see why this is a good idea. Julie: Ben, it's not a good idea no matter how you look at it. Gwen: You'd be forcing the way you want life to be lived by all on everyone. Vilgax: Oh, stop, humans. Let the boy make his decision. I'd just like to remind you who suggested this all, Tennyson. If you choose a villain-free universe, you *must* keep me in it. Ben raises the tip of the Sword of Ascalon to Vilgax. What are you going to do with that, Tennyson? Gwen: Ben, be careful. Ben: But he's right there. And with this sword, and with Diagon's powers, every bad guy is right there. Kevin: Ben, think about what makes a bad guy. Everybody's a bad guy, really. We've all done bad things, but we also get second chances! You know that, Tennyson! Ben: Hmm...you might be right... Gwen (giving off a sigh of relief at the same time as Julie): Oh, thank you, Ben. Ben: So I'll get rid of everyone who's been put in any jail in existence that belongs in jail, as well as every known bounty hunter and big bad guy that's still out of jail that should be inside right now. Gwen: Ben, we won't let you do this. From Gwen's hands to just beyond her wrists, her lower arm begins to glow. Kevin at the same time absorbs the floor, while Julie dons Ship's armor. Ben: I don't want to fight you guys. You know that. Kevin: Then put the sword down. Gwen: Be a real hero, Ben. Ben: But I am being a hero. I'm taking out all evil. Gwen: You're killing thousands of people who may even be forced to make a living out of the way they act. It's not their fault they exist, but they do, and for whatever, they do what they do and they're good at it. Just like you and I and Kevin and Julie—we all exist, we're all heroes. Ben: But heroes are good. Gwen: But what if a villain thought we were all bad. What if they got that sword and Diagon's power and used it to get rid of us? Ben: I wouldn't let someone get a hold of this. And we don't even need to think about that anymore. He grips the hilt of the Sword of Ascalon and holds it before him. Gwen throws a mana blast at Ben, but it ricochets off of a bubble that appears around Ben. Azmuth arrives at this point and is immediately knocked out by the ricocheted blast. Azmuth! Gwen: Oh, no, I'm so sorry! The whole gang walks up to Azmuth. Ben raises his hand and gestures the rest of the team to step away from Ben and Azmuth. Ben picks up and holds Azmuth in his hands, and at this point realizes that the Ultimatrix is damaged beyond repair. The Ultimatrix, broken in many places, breaks off and falls to the floor. Ben: The Ultimatrix... Azmuth (weakly, without lifting himself out of Ben's hands): Ben...I arrived thinking you were ready...but it appears I was wrong. Ben: Azmuth, what do you mean? Azmuth: I mean...I came to bring you my newest Omnimatrix, the Assault iteration which I have worked so hard on, but it appears you've taken a step too far back with your actions just now. Ben: Azmuth, what are you talking about? Azmuth: You are trying to do something that is beyond you. You intend to remove villains from-- Ben: So, you're against me, too? He lays Azmuth on the floor and stands up straight, facing his team. You're all against me. None of you think this idea is a good one. Not even you, Julie. I thought you were supposed to be by my side. Julie: Ben... Gwen: Julie, don't fall for it. He's trying to make you guilty. Kevin: That way when he has some support, he'll at least be able to say someone agreed with him on making everything like how he's about to make it. Ben: Stop talking! Unintentionally, his words force the power of Diagon to create a magical binding over Gwen's and Kevin's mouths, which is even beyond Gwen's ability to remove. Gwen, Kevin... Julie: Ben, stop it! Ben: I'm sorry! It was an accident! I don't know how to take it off. Azmuth: The Sword is already in the wrong hands. All is lost... Azmuth closes his eyes slowly. The Assault Omnitrix appears to his side. Ben: The Assault Omnitrix! Gwen lifts the Assault Omnitrix with her magic and levitates it over to her. No! That Omnitrix was made for me! The power of Diagon is used once more. Gwen becomes woozy, and finally falls over, Kevin catching her before she hits the floor. The Assault Omnitrix is no longer following Gwen's whims. In a magical white binding of the Ascalon's creation, the Assault Omnitrix is brought to Ben's wrist. It straps itself on, immediately integrating with the Ascalon's knight armor. It camouflages itself, giving it a silver design like the armor so that the only visible part of the Assault Omnitrix that is different in color from the rest of the suit is the Omnitrix's hourglass. Kevin: Tennyson, stop this! Ben: That's just what I was going to do. Ben grips the hilt of the Sword of Ascalon and holds it in front of him again. It adopts a bright white glow which only becomes brighter over time. Julie: Ben, NOO! it was too late. With the power of the Sword of Ascalon, the Assault Omnitrix, and the power of interdimensional magician Diagon, Ben perfected all of existence--not just the universe, but even all the space outside. Villains far and wide were wiped right off the Earth and the rest of existence, including Vilgax. Unintentionally added into the mix was his best friend, Kevin Levin, who simply disappeared from the scene after Ben completed what Ben started to call the Perfectation. Unfortunately, the Perfectation was not all that Ben had brought. At the risk of the appearance of more villains from those who had not been affected by the blast, Ben granted everyone on Earth--human or not--one new slice of DNA from a random species in the Omnitrix, which meant if you weren't a hybrid, you became one, and if you were, you became a part of a third or fourth or so species as well. With giving everyone powers, three groups of people were formed--hybrids that despised the idea of hybrids from before the splicing of everyone's DNA, hybrids who would go on to create street gangs, and hybrids who were paired with DNA they weren't physically capable of sustaining. Over a thousand people died from uncoordinated pairing, as officials would go on to call it. Ben made a statement about the uncoordinated pairing. It was his second address since entering office, the one prior being where he outlined all the changes he's made, which I'm going over for you right now. Ben (standing on a stage in the town hall of Bellwood on a bright day, with people all around him listening to his announcement; Julie seated in the on the stage watching Ben): Welcome everybody to the second address here in Omnitrix City, once Bellwood and now the home of you all and myself. So it turns out, some people had to meet with death after I paired everyone with new DNA. I have to say that this is not entirely my fault, though. It's the Assault Omnitrix's. It did the pairing randomly, just with the goal of pairing. I'd tell you all to talk to Azmuth, the Galvan creator of the watch, but unfortunately, he's hospitalized with a deathly alien disease. But I can assure you all, these little incidents of "uncoordinated pairing" will not happen again. These one thousand people may have been lost, but we will not forget them. They may have missed out on what's to come, what a great world we'll be living on shortly as everyone takes full advantage of their powers in the future and we becoming very advanced, but that just means we have to work even harder, especially if you'll be a scientist or something in all this. Think about your lost family members, or just simply the lost thousand, when you are working in the future. They lost their lives before the great things to come happened. You still have a life to live here. Live it, and live it proudly. I can't take questions today, but I will during my next address. Thank you for coming and listening, and I apologize for any inconveniences in trying to make it today. I go on, I just thought I'd point out that girl standing behind Ben in his address. That was his girlfriend Julie Yamamoto, or she was his girlfriend before he made her his queen after he used the power of the Sword of Ascalon. I just thought that was slightly noteworthy. So anyway, for a little while, life on Earth was good. A few people misused their powers, so the Plumbers had to take them in. But over time, the situation escalated. Too many people across the world were abusing their powers, forming street gangs and even armies out of the strongest people in states or provinces, or even countries. These people banded together and fought other parts of their nations or other nations all together. The street gangs, on the other hand, picked fights with anyone just to get a cut on any currency circulation. In Omnitrix City (formerly Bellwood) alone, there are five known street gangs who divide themselves based on their location in Omnitrix City, something easily deciphered when using the central point of Omnitrix City as a compass--the Tennyson Tower, which appears to be a large spire with a whopping peace symbol symbol sitting at the top. It was built by Ben Tennyson himself, because he didn't have servants yet. You see, when the five street gangs began to become a serious problem in the city, Ben was forced to make police officers who would take the place of the Plumbers in Omnitrix City. These officers were based off of species in the Omnitrix that were unlocked. At first, they were semi-mindless creatures with a prime objective of cracking down on the street gangs by taking them into an unknown location where they would be "removed" from the rest of civilization. The officers became sentient over time, though. And with that came the demand worldwide for these sentient police officers, who were deemed more useful and efficient than Plumbers. Ben asked that Plumbers across the globe be sent to other sectors in the galaxy where they could still be contacted in case of an emergency, but only if Ben's creations--the Ascals, a play on the Ascalon--failed in a situation. But after street gangs and police officers came the true rebels of the bunch. As I told you before, there were three types of hybrids: hybrids that despised the idea of hybrids from before the splicing of everyone's DNA, hybrids who would go on to create street gangs (the five street gangs), and hybrids who were paired with DNA they weren't physically capable of sustaining (victims of uncoordinated pairing). I didn't go over those who didn't accept being hybrids, did I? I'll go over them quickly, 'cause I promised I'd meet a friend somewhere. These anti-hybrids formed a group called the Kove. Not a single Ascal ever managed to grab a hold of the members of the Kove, and all but one managed to stay completely in the shadows in terms of their identity. The one exception, though, was their former leader. He was known for being a controversial figure with controversial thoughts tossed out on TV about Ben before, but after this whole event, he was the one who banded together the Kove. His name was Will Harangue. After he was identified, he became the late Will Harangue. 'Nuff said. We get a view now of Shane, a blond 15 year old boy in a gray sweater, dark black jeans, and converse sneakers, flying on a prototype hoverboard he built with the powers he gained from becoming a hybrid. He takes out a phone much like modern smartphones. Shane: Hey, man, I'm on my way. Caller: Get here a bit faster. Ethan and me have been waiting for like fifteen minutes. Shane: What about the girls? Caller: They said they're on their way, but I guess they have to be fashionably late to everything they have the chance to be. Shane: Alright, Harry. I'm only about a couple blocks away. I'll only be a sec. Harry/Caller: Well, get here faster! I think I'm hearing footsteps I don't normally hear. Shane: Okay, okay, on my way, Harry. He puts his phone away and rides down the street in Omnitrix City, heading towards a gas station on the other side of a three-way intersection, where his contact—Harry—and Ethan are standing by waving. We get a view of Shane smiling and waving to them as he makes it towards them. OF EPISODE Category:Episodes Category:Clad in Darkness Chronology Category:Season Premieres